Serene and Lost
by lunahlove
Summary: In 7th year, Harry finds himself falling for the most unexcpected person  Loony Lovegood. Solution: Tell her. Problem: Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Draco...
1. Chapter 1

b The Serene Feelings /b BR BR 

Luna Lovegood shook her dirty-blonde hair out of her face. The girl fixed her silver eyes onto the forest, not watching the match that the thousands of others around her were glued to. Beside her, Ginny screamed at a particularly good save that came from Ronald Weasley, her brother. The pretty red head didn't notice Luna's lack of enthusiasm and interest in the game.

"Why the long face, Luna? What are you looking at?" Ginny said to Luna, raising her voice above the cheering crowd.

"I saw a Kaputaget Bushear. In there- the forest. See it?" The blonde said dreamily, pointing. Ginny frowned.

"No, not really. Luna- look, the match is still going on. Watch it! Come on, Harry's playing seeker," Luna whirled around at that. Ginny gave a smile that looked like she was trying (and failing miserably) to hide. "I knew you'd respond."

"I know Harry's seeker, Ginny," Luna said, eyes closed, looking irritated. In reality, the blonde was quite embarrassed at her reaction, though she wasn't going to show it. She rarely got those types of feelings; thus, she rarely showed them. Correction: NEVER showed them.. It wasn't that she bottled herself up - quite the opposite. She had a knack for saying the truth that usually embarrassed decent people. Anyway.

The match ended against Ravenclaw (270-20) and Luna was sort of down hearted, (Ravenclaw was the 20). Everyone made their way to the dorms, feeling lively, except the Ravenclaws, who felt like they'd been squashed. Luna went into the dormitory with the password (_Treasured Wits_) and climbed up to the girl's dormitory.

"Luna! Luna- wait!" Luna turned around, puzzled. Ginny stood in the Ravenclaw doorway, looking quite out of breath. Luna cocked her head.

"Yes?" she said serenely.

"Wanna come to with me to the grounds? Down by the lake, near Hagrid's hut. Everyone's there- except you and me, at any rate. Come on, Luna!" The redhead pleaded. Luna considered, surrendered, and climbed back down the stairs. She met Ginny at the entrance, and, smiling softly, followed the Gryffindor to the entrance hall. The two ran outside to the lake, meeting a group of kids all there. Luna was the only Ravenclaw.

"Hi Luna. Here-" George said, coming up and handing her a bottle of a bronze colored liquid, closely followed by his twin.

"Have a Butterbeer," Fred finished, smiling innocently.

"Drink up!" they said in unison. The twins were holding back snorts of laughter, Luna observed. The Ravenclaw smiled and nodded at the twins. The moment they turned their backs she dumped the butter beer in the lake, not trusting them. Luna met Harry's eye, and smiled dreamily, pointing at Fred and George. The raven-haired boy grinned back. Luna's insides melted at the smile. She wasn't sure why._Must be a Brigan Biggifter, _Luna thought, shrugging off the feeling.

Everyone was there. Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville, Fred, and George. They passed jokes and played games, like telephone. The most memorable mishap started on Luna and ended on Harry. Luna had whispered, "A goblin was drowned by Fudge," to Hermione, but Harry, instead, said,

" A go bin was pound by Shrubs!" Everyone cracked up, especially Luna. She gasped for air, silver eyes closed, cheeks turning red. After a few minutes of her laughter, during which she was holding her sides and rocking back and forth, Harry felt the need to shout, "Do I need to perform CPR?" Luna closed her mouth automatically, and Fred and George grinned at each other. Harry blushed crimson. _Dumbledore. He's dead; I shouldn't be happy- I CAN'T be happy. I should be mourning - shouldn't I?_ Harry considered sulking, but all the Butterbeer, and all the happy people around him wrenched the sadness away.

Harry laughed plenty that day. Dumbledore's death conveniently slid out of his mind for the first time since it happened. Granted, no one laughed as much as Luna (she seemed to have forgotten Ravenclaw's loss), but still. He glanced at the blonde next to him, and he wondered why she looked exceptionally pretty tonight. Pretty enough to replace Ginny someday… yeah, pretty enough to…Harry shook his head mentally. _Must be all the Butterbeer._ He thought. But somehow the green-eyed boy doubted it.

Luna certainly looked radiant that night, Harry couldn't doubt it. She was dressed in the usual radish earrings and Butterbeer cork necklace, but something about her made Harry wonder. He realized it suddenly: Luna was happier than he had ever seen her. Harry was confused. Was she seeing someone? More out of spite than anything, Harry dismissed this thought quickly_. No. Never. What was it then? Hmmm… I have to ponder that one._

Harry lay smiling in his bed. He mentally thought of a list he made, and another. The first one was rather entertaining. He had added comments as well.

_Possible reasons Luna was happy tonight._

_1.Luna had a lot of candy, and she's just hyper, and being with so many people that are nice to her makes it better. Yeah, we're all friendly, particularly me. _

_2. She finally found someone to date, and she's really happy about it. Oh god, never. No! I like- like Luna single. She's better that way. Yeah. Obviously I don't, you know, like her._

_3.She has proof one of the creatures she's always rattling on about exists… Nah. If one of them exists I'll eat my hat._

_4. Luna's father gave the Quibbler to her. No, that would just give her work. Work usually depresses one. But then again, she worships that magazine. Maybe she did get it. _

_5. Luna is going to her favorite place in the world without me. Again, I would be left behind, and no one would care. No one! Wait…. She never said she WAS going somewhere. Calm down, you moron.  
_

Harry amused himself with this idea- it came out very strange. The most ludicrous one was the last; the one with the most sense was the first. But that was highly unlikely.

Harry's attention shifted to the other thing he made had thought up that was completely ridiculous. God, he was getting bored.

_Why I would even CARE if Luna was happy or not_

_1. I'm really in love with her. Yeah right! Never. Never never never. Never. Luna's just… Loony. Ginny's nicer…_

_2. I'm full to the brim with Butterbeer and alcohol so I think about anything at random. Most likely. Yeah._

_3.I've lost it. That would explain why I got a T on my last potions essay. Wait no, that's just because Snape hates me. Ah, screw this._

_4.I have a secret agenda to make the world a better place, one smile at a time…. I've been watching too much T.V. I need to find another hobby at the Dursleys'._

_5.I don't really…. have a number 5. I'll have to get back on that one. What is wrong with me _

Harry was shaking with silent laughter as he mentally read this, specifically because HE thought it. Harry knew which reason was true (he THOUGHT he knew but prayed he didn't), but decided to keep it private. Harry wrapped up his thoughts and pulled his glasses off. He laid them on his bedside, switched the light off, and pulled the curtains. Pulling up the covers, he closed his eyes. Soon he was asleep. But halfway across the castle, a certain blonde was giddy with excitement. (A/N I know the lists aren't the way one usually thinks, but it's how I write, and this is a part humor story, so please don't mind that )


	2. updated!

Hey guys! It's Lunah. I wrote this first chapter several years ago and recently found my old email address. To my surprise, I was still getting people who subscribed to the story!

I've moved on a bit since then, changed some pairings, but I still have a tiny little soft spot for Harry/Luna, and I've decided to continue this story. After I rewrite the chapter, that is :P

Now to respond to some comments you guys have left me in the past…. 5 years or so (woah, man):

absolutleyfabulous: thank you so much! I think I was like 12 when I wrote this story, so seeing so much praise really makes me feel good

Queen of the Unknown: Of course I will. Hope I'm not too late. :p

Xfallenstar0: thanks you

Alex-uk: This is my first fanfiction, but it certainly wasn't my first time writing! By then I had developed quite a voice. Thanks so much for reading And your spelling isn't so bad!

Azab – Thanks c:


End file.
